


слишком много звёзд для одного неба

by marshall_line



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, broken!Kryber, onesided!MinKey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минхо может рассказать всем историю о том, как он заболел бешенством. </p><p>Бешенство равно любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	слишком много звёзд для одного неба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



Минхо появляется вдруг. Он всегда так делает. Его никто не ждет, а он появляется. Мокрый до нитки, с почерневшими от грусти глазами, с дырками на джинсах и руки у него всегда не руки — сплошное мясо без какой-либо формы. Где он ходит и что делает. Никому неведомо. 

Минхо может рассказать всем историю о том, как он заболел бешенством. 

_Бешенство равно любовь_. 

И вот когда Минхо появляется под дверью Сучжон, все по-прежнему неожиданно. Сучжон смотрит на него таким взглядом, что кто угодно на месте Чхве Минхо съел бы свои ребра и присыпал бы их перед этим перцем из стертых берцовых костей. 

На самом деле в ее глазах больше дружеской нежности и понимания, чем того, что видит Минхо в них.

— Что опять случилось, Мино? — спрашивает Сучжон, впуская его.

Он отвечает молча. Как привык. Все и так ясно, и в этом ясно пять букв. _Кибом_.

Сучжон вздыхает.

Сучжон тащит его в ванную и закрывает там, чтобы пришел в себя. А пока шумит вода (всегда холодная), ставит чайник и достает из холодильника какие-то закуски, оставшиеся после дня рождения, кажется, Луночки. 

Она никогда и ничем не помогает своему школьному другу. Он не просит — она не навязывается. Но очень бы хотелось, хоть как-то. 

Когда Минхо выходит, громко закрыв за собой дверь, в темном халате, который Сучжон купила специально для него и который он когда-то, давным-давно, как будто в другом веке забыл у нее, он выглядит еще хуже. 

Впадины под глазами расползаются чернильными пятнами.

— Ты когда-нибудь себя убьешь, — говорит Сучжон.

— Когда-нибудь обязательно, — подтверждает Минхо.

Они едят молча, утопая в акустике тишины и на фоне одни лишь вдохи-выдохи. Минхо сгорбившись кое-как левой рукой ест салат; с головы капает; ресницы от воды как одно целое. Сучжон смотрит на него, закусив губу, и почему-то хочется его просто обнять. Дать понять, что он не один.

Ведь Чхве Минхо такой глупый, такой глупый-глупый. _Глупый Мино_.

Сучжон уходит в ванную за полотенцем.

— А я на миг умер, — подает голос Минхо, когда она возвращается, — и полегчало, но я хочу еще или как раньше.

— У тебя нет никакого «как раньше», ты его пропил в своем бешенстве, — говорит Сучжон.

Минхо откладывает палочки в сторону и поворачивается к ней. Вся тьма в его глазах растворяется. В зрачках теперь пустота и такая глубокая, и такая отвратительно болезненная, что Сучжон приходится отвести на мгновение взгляд.

Она подходит к нему и полотенцем осторожно сушит ему волосы. 

Минхо целой рукой берет ее за запястье, останавливая.

— Я сегодня пытался собрать звезды, — говорит он, едва улыбаясь, — но на этом небе их слишком много.

— И есть ли у тебя хоть одна? — спрашивает Сучжон, касаясь его лица свободной рукой. Полотенце остается на голове Минхо.

— Мне остались лишь куски, — он закрывает глаза и в уголках его губ гниют мечты из прошлой жизни. — Я завернул их в салфетку.

— А после отдал Ему? — она наблюдает за его ресницами: дрожат так по-детски.

— Кибом выбросил их в окно, — абсолютно спокойно отвечает Минхо. — Я слышал, как они бились об дно.

Сучжон целует его в лоб. Свобода ее друга залита в цемент, и его бешенство не лечится. Он бы мог пойти в больницу, но каждый либо покрутит у виска, либо выпишет ему обезболивающее без срока годности. 

Вот только у самого Минхо этот срок годности давно истек. 

Сучжон может оберегать его, но не все время. 

Сучжон может помогать ему, но не всегда.

Сучжон — не всегда.

 

flashback

 

— Сучжон-а, скажи, почему ты любишь Эмбер? — спрашивает Минхо как-то.

— Она однажды мне сказала: если вокруг дым, то надо задерживать дыхание. Если он не рассеивается, то надо прятаться под землю, — отвечает Сучжон.

— И что это значит? — Минхо, конечно же, не понимает.

— Воздух в легких и земля под ногами — это тот человек, который рядом, — улыбка Сучжон ломает ночное небо.

— Эмбер для тебя воздух и земля? — Мино тянет ее к себе в объятия как старший брат.

— Она — все, — на лице Сучжон нежность распускает лепестки.

— А я тогда кто? — он хмурит брови и дуется, но уже как ребенок.

— Ты тоже все, но твое «все» — оно другое, очень близкое и родное, — отвечает Сучжон и в ее голосе любовь.

 

Сучжон моет посуду, а Минхо ее вытирает. Молчание между ними в последние года два — традиция. Сучжон не спрашивает ничего о Кибоме, Минхо продолжает заботиться о ней. 

Правда, как он думает, из него совсем никудышный брат. 

Телефон на столе вибрирует. Сучжон не обращает внимание. Наверное, даже стопроцентно это Джессика, а сейчас говорить с онни не хочется, никак, ни разу. 

— Сучжон-а, не возьмешь? — не выдерживает Мино. — Вдруг Эмбер.

— Эмбер никогда не бывает вдруг, как ты, — сухо отвечает Сучжон, — она либо есть, либо ее нет.

— Много всего изменилось? — Минхо удивляется и хмурит брови как тогда.

— Я не искала звезд и не заворачивала их в салфетки. Эмбер тоже, — Сучжон выключает воду. — Просто так получилось.

— Она же твое все, — из ее рук выскальзывает чашка и падает на пол. — Больше нет?

— Потеря самой главной звезды равняется разрушенному небу, — Сучжон наступает на осколки.

— Ты задохнулась в дыму? — Минхо опускается на колени и собирает то, что когда-то было цветочным узором.

— Мне словами вспороли легкие , — она смотрит на него сверху-вниз и ком в горле.

Мино поднимается, скидывает все собранное в раковину, моргает и на вдохе обнимает ее. Как раньше. Как брат. Как тот, кто будет любить всегда. Он понимает ее слишком хорошо, чтобы. Чтобы что.

Мино гладит ее по голове целой рукой, считает всхлипы.

Наверное, всему есть объяснение, просто надо его найти. А искать не хочется.

Он видит в ее волосах те самые куски звезд, которые собирал сегодня. Они больше похожи на разбитые стекла.


End file.
